


My Boy

by CatlynDay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, POV Maryse Lightwood, POV Outsider, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlynDay/pseuds/CatlynDay
Summary: Мариза делает глоток сладкого ледяного напитка и открывает книгу, как вдруг раздаётся звон дверного колокольчика. Она рефлекторно оборачивается на звук. В кофейню входит Алек, которого она едва узнает.





	My Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128492) by [Carmenlire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire). 



Мариза открывает дверь кофейни, вдыхая прохладный воздух. По рукам сразу пробегают мурашки, но свежий воздух из кондиционера дарит небывалое наслаждение. Температура снаружи чуть ниже ста градусов*, а в сочетании с влажным воздухом находиться на улице становится просто невыносимо.

Впрочем, жара ее не волнует. Всего каких-то несколько месяцев назад она бы суетливо, на высоких каблуках, со строгой прической, постоянное ношение которой отзывалось ноющей головной болью к утру, выполняла свои обязанности в Институте Идриса, где жара ей не грозила. Останься она частью Сумеречного мира, то быстро забежала бы сейчас в ближайший гастроном, чтобы перекусить сухим безвкусным сэндвичем, одновременно отмечая пункты бесконечного списка дел.

Её нынешнюю жизнь можно назвать обыкновенной. Спокойной. Умиротворенной.

Как же хорошо.

Еще тогда, когда она не без страха и трудностей приспосабливалась к новой жизни, Мариза решила ничего не менять.

Ей только исполнилось сорок, и она никогда не чувствовала себя лучше. Месяц назад она начала посещать лекции в местном колледже. Не по биологии, полезной на практике, не по предпринимательству, хоть она и была компетентна в обеих областях. 

Нет, поступив в колледж, Мариза выбрала те предметы, которые пришлись ей по нраву. Пришлось немного попотеть, чтобы почувствовать себя "своей" в мире примитивных, но сейчас она медленно привыкала к новым требованиям.

Определенно главным ее преимуществом было отсутствие свойственной примитивным нужды в деньгах. Будучи Главой Института в течение многих лет, она накопила немалое состояние. После того, как ее лишили рун, деньги были переданы ее детям: Алеку, Изабель и в итоге Максу, денег для которого хватило даже при тройном разделе. Алек дал Маризе полную свободу действий, буквально отдав ей полученную часть денег.

— Несправедливо, что, лишив тебя рун, они отнимают и твои деньги, заработанные тяжелым трудом. Бери их, мам, и живи как хочешь, — сказал он, передавая ей подписанные бумаги.

Так Мариза и поступила. Сняла уютную квартирку в Верхнем Вест-Сайде. Затем стала изучать интересующие ее дисциплины: историю Индии, французскую литературу, астрономию.

Основной курс она еще не выбрала, и не знала, выберет ли вообще. Получение научной степени не было ее целью, ведь это не ознаменует конец пути или безоговорочный успех, нет - Мариза собиралась насладиться предначертанным ей извилистым путем и заниматься ради интереса.

Мариза подходит к барной стойке и заказывает двойной шоколадный фраппучино. В этой милой кофейне у них с Люком в обед запланирована встреча. Они договорились прочесть книгу, заданную Маризе на следующую неделю на семинаре по литературе. Она оплачивает напиток карточкой и, спустя несколько минут, направляется к удобному стулу, поставив на столик перед собой стаканчик с кофе.

Она садится и вздыхает от облегчения. Все утро была занята: делала покупки в хозяйственном магазине и относила одежду в прачечную. Сейчас ей остается только дождаться Люка, нежась в тишине кафе и погружаясь в увлекательный книжный сюжет.

Читать Мариза всегда любила, однако она едва ли прочла хоть одну книгу с рождения Макса (или Изабель, точно уже и не вспомнить). Помимо чересчур активных детей, у нее был Институт, требующий руководства, и ужасные ошибки юности, которые необходимо было исправить. Неудивительно, что у нее не было ни времени, ни сил, чтобы заняться любимым делом. 

А теперь у нее есть шанс наверстать упущенное время.

Мариза делает глоток напитка, языком ощущая его сладость и ледяной холод, и едва успевает открыть «Жерминаль»** на странице с закладкой, как раздается звон дверного колокольчика. Она рефлекторно оборачивается на звук, всматриваясь в лицо вошедшего.

В кофейню входит Алек, которого она едва узнает.

На нем яркие шорты и летняя рубашка с… это птицы? Кажется, на его темно-синей рубашке красуется узор из пальм и розовых фламинго. Выглядит причудливо и комично. Мариза внезапно вспоминает ярко-красные шорты с нарисованными на них черепашками, которые Алек очень любил носить в детстве.

Алеку была по вкусу яркая одежда со смешными рисунками до того, как он стал настоящим Сумеречным охотником. С тех пор он отдавал предпочтение черному цвету.

Судорожно сглотнув, она ощущает укол вины. То был первый тревожный звоночек, знак перемен в ее мальчике. Перемен не в лучшую сторону. Она должна была заметить это еще тогда и все исправить. Удостовериться, что его свет не померк ни на мгновение.

А в настоящем Мариза ослеплена улыбкой сына. Она ждет, что Алек увидит и поприветствует ее, но тот, не двигаясь с места, снимает очки и прикрепляет их к рубашке с расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами.

Он отходит от порога кафе и направляется к столику в переднем углу. Только теперь Мариза замечает Магнуса, который увлеченно говорит по телефону - видимо, спорит с собеседником, оживленно жестикулируя свободной рукой.

Внешний вид Магнуса удивляет не меньше. По своим меркам он одет очень скромно, будто особо не заморачивался над выбором костюма. Весь в черном, в одноцветной безрукавке и дырявых джинсах с подворотами, обнажающими блестящий браслет на щиколотке. Ботинки такие же, как те, что Алек носил в течение последних десяти лет. Через минуту она вспоминает бренд: Vans.

Алек проходит к Магнусу, склоняется к нему и целует в макушку, очевидно удивив, а, может, и напугав его. Затем обходит своего парня и садится напротив. 

Мариза забывает об открытой книге - ее глаза приклеены к сидящей перед ней парочке. Нечасто их увидишь такими умиротворенными. Мариза регулярно заглядывает к ним на обед, но сейчас она понимает, что они оба все еще слегка скованы в ее присутствии. Даже дома они пока не могут ей открыться.

Теперь же ей выпадает шанс увидеть сильнейшую пару в Нью-Йорке - ее сына и его бойфренда-мага - в повседневной обстановке. И вокруг нет ничего, что вызывало бы больший интерес. 

На их губах широкие улыбки. Магнус касается руки Алека. Между ними будто происходит бессловесный диалог. Алек наклоняет голову и бросает взгляд на пустую чашку Магнуса, вопросительно приподнимая бровь. Магнус кивает, Алек отпускает его и встает, чтобы купить еще кофе. У стойки небольшая очередь, а потому Мариза переводит взгляд на мага.

В том, что Магнус любит ее сына, у Маризы сомнений нет. Слишком многое он пережил ради (из-за) Алека, чтобы появлялись сомнения в его верности и абсолютной любви. Но во взгляде, которым он задерживается на спине удаляющегося Алека, нечто другое. Магнус все еще на проводе, без передышки бомбардируя своего оппонента по спору новыми аргументами, но мысли его, очевидно, далеко. 

Алек берет два напитка у стойки, и, осторожно, стараясь никого не задеть, продвигается обратно к своему столику. Перед Магнусом он ставит ледяной Американо. К удивлению Маризы, себе он взял такой же роскошно сладкий фраппучино, который выбрала она сама.

А она ведь даже не знала, что Алек тоже сладкоежка.

На мгновение ей становится жаль, что активировать руну Слуха она больше не сможет, но, к счастью, в кафе относительно тихо - большинство посетителей молча работают на ноутбуках и в смартфонах. К тому же, здесь не слишком просторно, так что ей остается только чуть наклониться и слушать, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание.

Стоит Алеку сесть, как Магнус сбрасывает звонок, раздраженно закатывая глаза.

— Дорогой, я только что отделался от отвратительнейшего человека.

— Что же случилось? — поднимая бровь, заинтересованно спрашивает Алек.

Не глядя, Магнус берет Алека за руку, переплетая их пальцы, и начинает объяснять.

— Я никогда не узнаю, откуда он выудил мой номер. Как только я поприветствовал его в своей обычной манере, он зарычал мне на ухо, требуя моих услуг. Я спросил его, что ему нужно от Верховного Мага Бруклина, на что он имел наглость заявить, что его партнер по бизнесу стал тянуть дело на дно, а это значит, что ему нужен надежный способ для его устранения.

Губы Алека слегка подергиваются, он подцепляет ногу Магнуса коленом.

— Какую же цену ты запросил? — удрученно спрашивает он.

— Александр! — оскорбленно и с досадой произносит Магнус, — разумеется, я ему отказал. Я не какой-то там убийца. Особенно если дело в простой корпоративной алчности.

— Но, милый, просто подумай. Я уже привык к определенному уровню жизни, а на эти деньги мы смогли бы долго жить в комфорте, ни в чем не нуждаясь, — Алек глупо улыбается, и глаза Магнуса сужаются, прежде чем он облегченно вздыхает.

— Конечно, — говорит он. — О чем я только думал. Я должен заботиться о своем мужчине, и, если для этого мне придется пользоваться магией и убивать ни о чем не подозревающих бизнесменов, то кто я такой, чтобы жаловаться? Должен же кто-то покупать тебе эти жирные бургеры.

На секунду за их столиком повисла тишина, а потом оба расхохотались, что есть мочи. Мариза удивленно ощутила, как ее губ касается легкая улыбка из-за их подшучиваний друг над другом. Она ничего не может поделать с мимолетной мыслью: подслушай она этот разговор совсем недавно, каких-нибудь пару месяцев назад, то сразу же заподозрила бы худшее, приняв актерскую игру Магнуса за чистую монету.

Как сильно она меняется.

И как же она этому рада.

Когда они успокаиваются, то по-прежнему щеголяют широкими улыбками, глядя друг другу в глаза. Они выглядят счастливыми. Алек выглядит. Так долго она считала его неприступным, так к этому привыкла, что теперь видеть, как на этом красивом лице отражаются эмоции, любые, кроме страха и гнева, казалось по меньшей мере странно. Алек расслаблен и спокоен. В этот жаркий летний полдень он пренебрегает своим долгом, чтобы насладиться свиданием с любимым. Мариза гордится им. Гордится, что он заботиться о своем здоровье, не отказывая себе в необходимом покое.

Алек всегда умел с умом использовать свои возможности. Порой он ошибался, порой вынужден был отказываться от собственных желаний во имя долга. Однако он всегда был из тех людей, что готовы попытать счастье вновь, даже после неудачи. Он положился на удачу в отношениях с Магнусом, многим рискуя, но все усилия окупились с лихвой.

Может, в их задумчивых взглядах сокрыто что-то еще, для Маризы попросту непонятное.

Магнус и Алек сидят посреди битком набитого кафе, но весь окружающий мир для них будто замер, перестал существовать. Они словно закрылись в плотном пузыре, полном света и любви. Стоит только взглянуть и это станет очевидно.

Воочию узрев такую любовь, наблюдатель чувствует себя чужим. Чужаком, пред которым приоткрылась завеса, обнажающая нечто слишком личное, слишком драгоценное, то, что должно оставаться личным, даже в самом невинном своем проявлении. К медовому месяцу подобные чувства нередко становятся тошнотворными. Будут ли они также влюблены друг в друга через год? Или через пять лет, а потом и на протяжении всей жизни? Мариза не верит в Бога, но происходящее перед ней похоже предопределено высшими силами.

Она отворачивается от столика сына, возвращаясь к забытой книге, вновь открывает ее, но сосредоточиться на чтении не получается, ведь все ее мысли по-прежнему заняты Алеком и Магнусом, сидящими в нескольких шагах от нее. Они вместе около года, но как же сильно они оба изменились за этот короткий отрезок времени. Ее мальчик, один из самых важных для нее людей - за этот день, в кофейне, он улыбался больше, чем за пять лет до знакомства с Магнусом.

Пусть брак самой Маризы развеялся дымом, не окончился ничем хорошим, она верила в древнюю охотничью присказку: Сумеречные охотники влюбляются лишь однажды с отчаянным пылом, который не умалить, не уничтожить. Найдя любовь, они цепляются за неё изо всех сил.

Магнус для Алека — тот самый. Знает ли он сам, как много значит для ее сына?

Если уж брать шире, то в жизни самой Маризы Магнус тоже имеет не последнее значение.

Маризе не впервой признавать свои недостатки. Она бывает чересчур субъективна, нервничает в больших компаниях и терпением никогда не отличалась. Семья всегда придавала ей сил, как бы скупо она не проявляла родственные чувства раньше. А те, кто важны членам ее семьи, имеют значение и для нее самой.

Влюбленные и забывшие обо всем на свете. Так и рождаются новые крепкие узы меж ее и их душами. Мариза желает, чтобы эта блаженная улыбка не сходила с уст Алека, чтобы ничто не разлучило эту пару.

Скрип стульев по деревянному полу возвращает её к реальности из мира грёз. Она поднимает взгляд - Алек и Магнус уже стоят.

Они над чем-то смеются, вынуждая Маризу вновь обернуться к ним, чтобы узнать подробности.

Обойдя стол вокруг, Алек обнимает Магнуса за талию, притягивая к себе. В уголках его глаз пляшут чертята, на губах появляется широкая улыбка.

— Что я тебе говорил о Википедии, Магнус? Там же куча спойлеров!

Магнус закатывает глаза и обвивает руками шею Алека.

— Отстань.

Не успевает Магнус закончить свою мысль, как Алек произносит:

— Может быть позже, — так тихо, что смысл фразы Мариза понимает только по движениям его губ.

Она не может остановить растекающийся по щекам румянец. Есть ли в этом смысл? 

В ответ Магнус лишь усмехается и поднимает голову, целуя Алека прямо в широко раскрытые губы. Один, два, три раза. Легкие касания губ, которые даже можно назвать целомудренными. От этих поцелуев возлюбленные будто светятся изнутри.

— Как я и собирался поведать, — продолжает Магнус, — это не совсем моя вина. В той серии такое произошло, что мне просто до смерти захотелось узнать, с кем в итоге останется Брук. Дорогой, я должен был узнать ответ, неизвестность меня просто убивала. И, разумеется, в процессе поиска ответов я словил чуть ли не самый большой спойлер к концовке сериала.

— Знаешь, как говорят, любимый? Любопытство сгубило кошку, — Алек качает головой и закрывает рот ладонью, чтобы не расхохотаться. На лице Магнуса отражается триумф.

— А конец поговорки знаешь? Но удовлетворив его, она вернулась, — самодовольно произносит Магнус, его кошачьи глаза загораются диким блеском.

— В таком случае, я полагаю, нам есть куда пойти. Не правда ли? — поднимает бровь Алек.

Получив кивок в ответ, он выпускает Магнуса из крепких объятий, берет его за руку и направляется к выходу, не забыв выкинуть пустые стаканчики по пути.

Маризе остается только с улыбкой следить, как они покидают кофейню. Проходя за окном, они оба надевают солнечные очки, вновь сжимают руки друг друга и исчезают из ее поля зрения. Как же слепы примитивные, для которых эти двое — обычная парочка.

Безжалостный воин и один из могущественнейших чародеев мира, без сомнений, сильнейший боевой дуэт Нью-Йорка.

Та самая история любви, что продлится целую вечность.

Мариза усмехается своим мыслям и расслабленно облокачивается на стуле, допивая кофе. Теперь она может вернуться к книге и наконец домучить главу. 

Она только начинает вникать в перипетии сюжета, как дверной колокольчик звенит вновь. По лицу ее расплывается широкая улыбка, когда она видит привлекательную фигуру зашедшего в кафе детектива.

Сердце пропускает удар. Она закрывает книгу, порывисто встав со стула, чтобы нежно обнять Люка, мужчину, в которого она только что немного влюбилась.

Времени с начала их встреч прошло немного, но она не может отринуть от себя мысль, что таких чувств ей ранее испытывать не доводилось. 

Уж точно не с бывшим мужем. 

Люк обнимает ее в ответ, оставляя поцелуй на ее щеке. На секунду в голову Маризы закрадывается мысль, что, может, и ее время не вышло, может и она еще сможет найти того самого.

Но, как только Люк касается ее руки, переплетая их пальцы, и спрашивает, как прошел день, Мариза уже не думает ни о чем.

Остаток дня они проводят в этой же кофейне, болтая обо всем на свете. Только пройдя через множество испытаний, Мариза понимает: из таких простых приятных мгновений и состоит жизнь, только ради них стоит жить. На сердце легко и радостно. В глубине души Мариза знает, что ее сын чувствует себя точно также.

Может, любовь и делает из людей глупцов, но в ней же заключается их спасение. Это бессмысленно отрицать.

**Author's Note:**

> * - почти 100 градусов по Фаренгейту, разумеется, что равно примерно 37,7 градусов по Цельсию.  
> ** - Жерминаль - тринадцатый роман французского писателя Эмиля Золя, входящий в двадцатитомный цикл «Ругон-Маккары».


End file.
